


Can't wait to meet you

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Series: Starting Over [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Domestic Sam Winchester, Family Fluff, First kick, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean feel their son's first kick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't wait to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> What else do y'all want to see from this series? Let me know in the comments!

Sam rubbed a hand over his swollen middle. At 5 months pregnant he wasn't huge, not nearly as big as he knew he would get; but getting to the point where back pain was a common problem as well as all the other symptoms that came with pregnancy as he got farther along.   
Dean had been amazing though, offering back and neck massages, foot rubs, and getting him whatever he needed whenever he needed it. Anything to make him more comfortable.   
Sighing Sam focused his attention back on the book he was reading, suddenly there was a soft, but definite, nudge underneath his palm. Stilling suddenly Sam held his breath, hoping he hadn't just imagined what thought he just felt. Rubbing the area some more Sam was rewarded with a stronger, very obvious, kick. Quickly setting his book down Sam called out to his husband who was doing the dishes on the kitchen. Hearing heavy footsteps coming his way Sam held his hand to the same spot hoping their son would kick again.   
Up until this point their son hadn't kicked, though Sam had felt him. He had definitely felt him, moving around. He could only describe it as butterflies or bubbles though. Nothing this obvious, not an actual kick.   
Dean appeared in the doorway to the living room, quickly dropping down to his knees in front of his husband.   
"What is it Sammy? Is something wrong? Is the baby-"   
Sam cut him off, holding a finger to his brother's lips. Taking Dean's hand Sam placed it over the same spot where the baby had previously kicked. Looking into his husbands confused eyes Sam waited till suddenly he felt a kick, and watched as his husband's eyes widened in surprise and amazement. Quickly Dean tapped the spot again and was rewarded with another kick under his hand. Dean stared in wonder, a stupidly dopey happy grin on his face. "He's kicking, for the first time. Sammy our son's kicking." Sam grinned placing his hand over Dean's. "Yeah he is Dean, our son's first kick." Dean rubbed his hands over Sam's swollen middle, pressing a kiss to the tight skin. "Hey there buddy. You're Papa and I can't wait to meet you. We love you so much. I'm going to teach you so much, how to bike, how to fix the Impala's engine, how to throw a ball, how to fish and swim, most of all how to annoy your Papa." Sam flicked Dean behind the ear slightly at his last comment. His husband just grinned up at him. Dean stood up then and cupped his husband's face, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Leaning his forehead against Sam's Dean spoke. "Thank you Sammy, so much for this. Thank you for giving me this, us this." Sam pressed his lips back against Dean's. "You don't ever have to thank me Dean. You are going to be an amazing dad." 

For the rest of the day Dean kept a hand on Sam's middle, smiling every time their son kicked.   
Later that night when they went to bed Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, resting a hand on his middle. Pressing a kiss to his neck, Dean whispered "I love you Sammy, so much." Sam squeezed the hand on his abdomen gently, "I love you too Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, more to come in this series! Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
